Get Molested at Freddy's
by fableheroofbrightwall
Summary: The Freddy Fazbear's chains are now closed down permanently. One teen is dared to enter and spend the night in the one in his town to see if the rumors are true about the animatronics coming to life. Will he survive? Yaoi M/M Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's

Yaoi

M/M

Foxy x OC

**# # # # # # # #**

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own FNAF's. I am not making money from writing this. I own the plot of this story and my OC.

**Summary:** The Freddy Faxbear's chains are now closed down permanently. One teen is dared to enter and spend the night in the one in his town to see if the rumors are true about the animatronics coming to life. Will he survive?

**# # # # # # # #**

A teen sat in front of his computer talking with a friend of his over skype who was telling him some interesting news. "Say man did you hear? They finally closed down all of the Freddy Fazbear chains permanently" a boy with blond hair and blues said on the computer screen.

"Yeah, my little brother pitched a fit because we had to have his birthday party some where else" replied the boy in front of the computer with black hair piercings along his right ear and bright green eyes.

"Good thing though dude. They say the animatronics all come to live and they even have hurt kids. Like the bite of 87 for example" said the blond haired friend his eyes big excitement.

"Roy seriously?" the black haired teen scoffed.

"No seriously Valice, it REALLY happened. Event he security guards have vanished" said Roy with a nod "If you don't believe me you can Google it".

Valice sighed and looked at the time "Gotta get to bed have to help my mom tomorrow with the birthday set up. See you later" with a click he ended his conversation and went to bed.

**The next day...**

After a loud and stressful day Valice helped his mother loud up her mini van with presents and left overs from the party at Mr. Wackys FunHouse which creeped the hell out of the black haired teen since the animatrons were all clown themed.

He hated clowns...

That night when they got home Valice talked to Roy over skype.

"So dude me and the guys were thinking maybe you should spend the night in the Freddy's Fazbears in your area. Y'know to see if the stories are true or not since you such a non-believer" the blond teased.

The black haired teen rubbed his temples "Really? , do you know what kind of day I've had?" he muttered tiredly.

"Dude it doesn't have to be tonight. How about tomorrow and take your phone with you so we know you're there" smirked Roy crossing his arms over his chest "Not unless you're a wimp".

This irked Valice "No I'm not a wimp!" he leaned back in his chair and looked at the digital numbers on his desk clock "Fine...I'll do your stupid dare, but if I die it will be on your mind that you're the one who made me do it".

**The next day ten minutes before midnight...**

The black haired teen convinced his mother to drop him off at the old closed up Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria saying that one of his classmates lived in the apartment complex a few blocks down and that he would be walking up to meet him so they could walk to the complex together.

When she questioned about why she couldn't just drop him off in front he made up the excuse that there wouldn't be a place she could park. Reluctantly believing her son she let him in front of the run down building. Pulling his flash light out of his back pack and clicked it on.

Digging his phone out of his pocket he clicked on the video recorder and turned it towards him "Hello , My name is Valice King and I was dared to go into Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria which is a chain of restaurants that was closed down do to missing persons and death. I'm here to prove if any of that is true" he announced.

Keeping it on he found an entrance that he could squeeze through and entered the building "Okay..." he breathed walking slowly into a hallway "It's midnight, that's when they say that the animatronics come to life".

Walking down the hall further he rounded the corner "This is the old office where the security guards worked" he shine the light into the room and turned his phone towards it "Empty...".

Walking on he went to where the dining area and stage were located and shone the light onto the stgae as well as his phone "This..." he blinked "T-this is where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are suppose to be" Valice gulped and took a step backwards.

Maybe they removed the animatrons from this pizzeria. Or at least he hoped.

Turning around he saw pirates cove. One of his brothers favorite characters 'Foxy' he believed his name was. Was always hidden behind a gaudy purple curtain and with its wooden sign that read 'Out of Order'.

Relaxing he pulled the curtain back to show a humanoid animatron sitting on a barrel covered in dust. "Huh..." he said confused and questioned "Aren't they suppose to be animals?".

Getting up on stage he walked closer to Foxy the Pirate and walked around him slowly "Foxy the Pirate seems to be some kind of android? I have yet to see Freddy , Bonnie or Chica" he looked over his shoulder hearing something fall in the distance.

"Sounded like it came from the kitchen" mumbled Valice getting off the stage and headed to the kitchen. Back behind him Foxy rose his head from his low hanging position and his single uncovered green eye glowed brightly in the darkness.

Entering the kitchen he heard pans falling walking further in he froze in place. Was it one of the other animatrons? Moving further in he looked around the corner to see a busty blond with a rather big round behind rolling dough on a counter. Flour on the floor and the blond haired woman herself.

To her side sitting on the counter was a purple haired man with bunny ears watching her work "Say Chica , do you think this place will ever be open again? I'm so hungry" the bunny whined. The busty blond turned her head to her companion "Me too Bonnie. Maybe one day it will be" she then sadly frowned and went back to rolling the dough.

Taking a step back he felt a firm hand place itself upon his shoulder "Hey matey its best not te be snoopin around if ye want to keep yer head" a deep voice whispered from behind him. Turning around Valice dropped his phone staring up at the face of Foxy leering down at him.

I'm screwed...

**# # # # # # # #**

A/N: Well here is my first chapter. I couldn't take it any more and had to write one for this. I loved watching Markiplier play this and never thought I would write fan-fiction for it. Review , Favorite and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Get Molested at Freddy's

Yaoi

M/M

Foxy/OC

# # # # # # # #

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I am not making money from writing this. I own Roy and Valice who are my made up characters for this story. I also own the plot of this story.

**# # # # # # # #**

Standing in front of the pirate android Valice was frozen. He didn't know if he shuld scream or run. As he was getting ready to open his mouth Foxy reached out and clamped his hand onto his mouth "Shhh I wouldn't be thinkin bout screamin if I were ye" the red haired man whispered and listened still hearing Bonnie and Chica talk and laugh "We have to get ya away from those two".

Grabbing Valice by the shoulders he turned the boy around moving towards the door they both walked through and down the hall. With a couple more turns they ended up in a room that appared to be used to storage.

"You're alive?" the black haired male finally spoke taking a step back from the pirate.

"Aye just as ye be" said Foxy crossing his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side "Tis been quite a time since and landlubbers have been round these parts. Ye fashion be strange".

Valice blinked and looked down at his Panic at the Dsico band t-shirt and steampunk strap pants and the black combat boots which adorned his feet. "How long have you been asleep?" questioned the teen looking up at the bright green eye that wasn't covered by a eye patch.

"Hmm has been...four year I believe since the last person came here" the pirate looked over his shoulder hearing a deep voice from the hallway "Stay here" he mumbled walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Ah there you are" a tall man with a black cap , red flannel shirt , blue jeans and cowboy boots. A few belts crossing together hung from his waist clanking together as he walked stopped in from of the pirate "Chica and Bonnie said they believed someone was here". "I haven't seen a soul" said Foxy glaring at Freddy.

"That so?" the brunette hummed tapping his boot "Then would ya explain to me. What a phone is doing here?" he held out the smartphone which Bonnie had found when Foxy had hurriedly lead Valice out of the kitchen to not be eaten up by the damn rabbit and whore of duck..chicken whatever bird she was supposed to be.

"Maybe some lubber came in and turned tail when he saw one of us movin" shrugged the pirate.

"Uh huh" Freddy sighed "It's not nice to lie. If you have someone you should share with us" handing the phone to Foxy the brunette turned on his heel and walked away. "Great..." mumbled the pirate walking back into the storage room he tossed Valice his phone who barely caught it "they know that someone is here laddie. Ye have to leave".

**# # # # # # # #**

A/N: Short chapter sorry. I'm sick and work has kept me busy for the Holiday season. I work in a dept store so what do ya expect. Enjoy! Review , Favorite and Follow


	3. Chapter 3

Get Molested at Freddy's

Yaoi

M/M

Foxy x OC

**# # # # # # # #**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I am not making money by writing this. I do own Valice and Roy OC's I made up for this story. I also own the plot.

**# # # # # # # #**

Valice stared at this phone. He couldn't leave after coming all this way to investigate.

Foxy looked over his shoulder as if hearing someone outside "I don't know why you're here laddie, but ye best be getting out of here" said the red head looking back at the black haired teen.

"I can't go...I have to investigate the disappearances" said Valice pocketing his phone and adjusting his back pack on his shoulder. Foxy became quiet and took a step back "Ye be treading on dangerous ground laddie" he warned.

"Do you know anything about that?" the black haired teen questioned stepping forwards towards the pirate who frowned. "If it's answers ye seek then go to me ole cove. You'll find out what you need there" with that said Foxy left Valice alone.

The red heads siloette vanished in the darkness. when the black haired teen could no longer see his pirate friend he took out a small flashlight from his pocket and headed out of the room.

He walked past the kitchen daring not to go back in there again.

When walking past the control room he saw a light from within. Stopping he couldn't help but want to go inside. Once inside he couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia as if he had been there before.

"Hello cutie" a feminine voice said from behind him. slowly turning on his heel he turned coming face to face with Chica. She was tall , slender with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He top was far too tight with the words 'Let's Eat!' written on front ,when it should have read 'Got Milk' due to the fact since her breasts were trying to break free.

Her shorts were a bright orange that were stained with what looked like blood or hopefully pizza sauce. 'C-Chica" the black haired teen gulped as the woman sauntered over to him with a scary smile.

He was in BIG trouble mmhmm.

**# # # # # # # #**

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry my peeps tried posting it earlier and it only posted 24 words I was livid. Anyway here you go sorry for it being so short.


End file.
